millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Kuraki Hoshi, Tooi Tsuki
is an original unit song first appeared in THE iDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! THEATER DAYS performed by Tenkubashi Tomoka, Tokoro Megumi, Nikaido Chizuru, and Momose Rio as the unit GRAC&E NOCTURNE. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= |-| MV= Lyrics Rōmaji= "Anta mitai na ojou-san ga, Konna abunai toko de nani shiterunda? Urouro shiteru to abunai zo." "Ufufu……Anata, yasashiin desu ne~? "Haa? Nani ittenda ka……." Haruka kanata, saihate no chi e Yami ga hikari ni kieteiku basho e Owari nado wa otozurenaisa, Boku wa tabidatsu "Omae mo issho ni tsureteitte yaru yo" Eien nara shitte imasu wa, Zutto zutto hitori de ita kara Yume o kataru egao wa eguru… Sabishii kokoro "VANPAIA o karinasai. Kore wa meirei yo" "Tatoe VANPAIA dearou to, Moto wa hito datta no de wa nai no ka……" "Iu koto o kikanakereba, anata no imouto wa dounatte shimau ka…" Tagai no ima mo yurushiai, Te o nobasu kakera no tamashii Hoshii to negau koto no tsumi Totemo agaraenai Mamoru tame nara subete o sasageru Boku no sekai wa, akaku somatta Sukui wa izanau, kanashimi no michi e Owari no nai noroi "Ima koko de shinu no to, Mou nidoto shinenai no…… Dochira ga ii desu ka……? Nozomanu mama ochiru koto mo Tsumi to yobaneba naranu darou ka? Utsuro na sekai, kowashite shimatte tsukuri naosu no Ken o toru kakugo o kimeta no wa, Hito no heion o mamoru tame Daijoubu yo…tsuranukeba ii, Anata ga koroseba subete owaru "Doushite, ore-tachi o korosou to surunda!?" Mamoru tame nara subete o sasageru Watashi no sekai, akaku somatta Inochi ni chigai nado aru no darou ka? Kizutsuketakunai… Taisetsu na mono o Kuraki hoshi yo Tooi tsuki yo Todoke, kono negai "Ore-tachi wa ikitai!" "VANPAIA datte, shiawase ni natte ii hazuda!" Mamoru tame nara subete o sasageyou Yagate sekai wa akaku somatta Sukui wa izanau, yakusoku no chi e Kanarazu kimi o…soko e tsureteiku Kimi (Anata) no tonari ga boku (watashi) no ibasho Kono mi kuchiru saigo no toki made Tomoni ikou towa ni iyou Hoka ni nani mo nozomanai kara Saa, kono yo o koete… "Sayounara" |-| Kanji= 「アンタみたいなお嬢さんが、 こんな危ないトコで何してるんだ？ ウロウロしてると危ないぞ。」 「うふふ……貴方、優しいんですね～？」 「ハァ？　何言ってんだか……。」 遥か彼方、最果ての地へ 闇が光に消えていく場所へ 終焉(おわり)などは訪れないさ、 僕は旅立つ 「お前も一緒に連れていってやるよ」 永遠なら知っていますわ、 十年(ずっと)百年(ずっと)獨りでいたから 希望(ゆめ)を語る　笑顔は抉る… 寂しい心臓(こころ) 「ヴァンパイアを狩りなさい。これは命令よ」 「たとえヴァンパイアであろうと、 元は人だったのではないのか……」 「言うことを聞かなければ、貴方の妹はどうなってしまうか…」 互いの今も許し合い、 手を伸ばす　欠片の魂 欲しいと願う事の罪 とても贖えない 護る為なら総てを捧げる 僕の世界は、赫(あか)く染まった 救いは誘う、悲しみの道へ 終わりのない呪い 「今ここで死ぬのと、 もう二度と死ねないの…… どちらがいいですか……？」 望まぬまま落ちる事も、 罪と呼ばねばならぬだろうか？ 虚ろな世界、壊してしまって作り直すの 剣をとる覚悟を決めたのは、 人の平穏を守るため 大丈夫よ…貫けばいい、 あなたが殺せばすべて終わる 「どうして、オレたちを殺そうとするんだ！？」 護る為なら総てを捧げる 私の視界(せかい)、赫(あか)く染まった 命に違いなどあるのだろうか？ 傷つけたくない… 大切なものを 昏き星よ 遠い月よ 届け、この願い 「オレたちは生きたい！」 「ヴァンパイアだって、幸せになっていいはずだ！」 護る為なら総てを捧げよう やがて世界は赫(あか)く染まった 救いは誘う、約束の地へ 必ず君を…そこへ連れていく 君(貴方)の隣りが僕(私)の居場所 この身朽ちる最後の瞬間(とき)まで 共に行こう　永久(とわ)に居よう 他に何も望まないから さぁ、この夜(世)を越えて… 「ねぇ、とても愛していたわ……」 「本当よ……」 「私の愛し子……」 「さようなら」 |-| English= "What is a lady like you Doing in this dangerous place? It's dangerous to wander around." "Hehe...You're a nice person, aren't you~?" "Huh? What are you saying..." Faraway in the distance, to the furthest lands To the place where darkness disappears into the light The end won't come so I set off on a journey "I'll take you with me, too." I know what eternity is Because I've always, always been alone (for hundreds, thousands of years) You tell me your dreams, your pained smile... A lonely heart "Hunt down the vampires. This is an order." "They may be vampires, But weren't they originally human...?" "If you don't do as I say, who knows what will happen to your little sister..." Forgiving each other's circumstances now, Reaching our hands to pieces of a soul The sin of wishing for something I desire It isn't something easy to atone I'll sacrifice everything if I can protect you My world has been dyed in red Salvation invites us to a sorrowful path: An endless curse "To die here and now, Or to never perish ever again... Which will you choose...?" To become a vampire against one's own wishes, Must that too be considered a sin? I will destroy and rebuild this hollow world The reason I had the resolve to take up the sword is To protect the peace of the humans It's okay...All you have to do is carry it out Everything will be over if you kill them "Why are you trying to kill us!?" I'll sacrifice everything if I can protect you My world has been dyed in red Are there differences in our lives? I don't want to... Hurt the ones I cherish Oh gloomy star Oh distant moon May this wish reach you "We want to live!" "Even vampires should be allowed to be happy!" I'll sacrifice everything if I can protect you The world has soon been dyed in red Salvation invites us to the promised land I'll definitely...take you there Being by your side is where I belong Until this body rots at the last moment Let's go together, let's stay together for eternity I won't wish for anything else Come, let's overcome this night... "I loved you deeply..." "It's true..." "My beloved child..." "Farewell" CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION THE@TER GENERATION 05 GRAC&E NOCTURNE (sung by: GRAC&E NOCTURNE) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Tenkubashi Tomoka Category:Tokoro Megumi Category:Nikaido Chizuru Category:Momose Rio